Episode 7972 (8th October 2012)
Plot Michelle and Sally continue to row in the factory. Michelle says some hurtful things and Sally downs tools and walks out. Beth, Julie, Kirk and Sean walk out too in support. Michelle's left stunned. Ken and Wendy talk about their lives and what might have been if they'd stayed together. Maria apologises to Marcus for kissing him. Marcus admits that he kissed her back and it's thrown him into complete turmoil. Nick laments to Gail that the breakfast idea was a financial disaster. However when Mary calls into the bistro, Gail lies and tells her that it was a roaring success. Mary vows to up the ante. Deirdre confronts Ken about his assignation with Wendy. Ken reels but assures her that they're nothing more than work colleagues, but Deirdre's disbelieving. Jason moves the last of his things into Maria's flat. At Maria's request, Aiden calls round and Maria tells him that it's her fault Marcus has been preoccupied as she had a cancer scare. Aiden's immediately contrite and hugs Marcus. Mary tells Anna that she's planning a Russian night at the café. Deirdre calls on Wendy and thrusting the offending cufflinks at her, warns her to stay away from Ken. Wendy's left shaken. Ken has a birthday drink with Emily, Rita and Dennis. Emily's flabbergasted to discover Ken's been seeing Wendy Crozier again. Under pressure from Rob, Michelle begrudgingly apologises to Sally and thanks her for all that she's done for Ryan. Kylie's excited at the prospect of becoming a trainee hairdresser until David points out there isn't enough work to support another stylist. Kylie's gutted. Gloria phones Lancashire Leisure magazine and registers the Rovers in the B&B section of the Pub of the Year Competition. Deirdre lays the law down to Ken and tells him that he has to choose between his new job and her. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *Deirdre Barlow's line to Ken "I want to know where you've been and who with" is a throwback to Deirdre's confrontation with Ken over his affair with Wendy Crozier in Episode 3008 (22nd December 1989). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre confronts Ken about his friendship with Wendy; and Sally leads a walk-out at the factory after a clash with Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,620,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Look, there's nothing going on." Tracy McDonald: "Right, coz if I hear otherwise you're gonna wish you'd sailed away on that other trollop's barge." --- Emily Bishop (about Ken Barlow): "Will that man never learn?" Category:2012 episodes